The present invention relates to a rock drill bit, preferably a down-the-hole drill bit, said drill bit including a head and a shaft, said head defining a cutting face and carrying a number of hard material button inserts having end portions extending outwardly of said cutting face, means for transporting flushing medium from the free end of the shaft to the cutting face of the head.
In the field of down-the-hole drill bits large volumes of flushing medium, normally compressed air, are used since the flushing medium is also activating the down-the-hole hammer, said hammer demanding large volumes of flushing medium, normally compressed air, to achieve a sufficient penetration rate. Those large volumes provide erosion of the cutting face since the flushing medium has a very high speed when passing the front face of the drill bit. Said erosion creates problems when so much material, usually steel, of the cutting face has been eroded away that the button inserts are lost before they are worn out.